Stand By Me
by sesshy-stalker-kendra
Summary: Miyavi Ageha and her best friend Suzuki Hakurei discover a wormhole/sinkhole in their backyard and nothing is as it seems. Rated M for my evil evil mouth...and future possible depravity on Naraku's part. HE MADE ME DO IT I TELL YOU!
1. It's The Damn Dog's Fault!

Chapter One-

It's The Dog's Fault I Tell You!

The wind blew softly at the girl's long black hair as she stood solemnly, staring at two headstones in her family's cemetery, behind the shrine. Sadness pulled at her heart as she stood quietly, only vaguely aware of her dog, Kuro, gently nuzzling against her fingers, telling her it was time to go. After a few more minutes, Kuro barked at her and she started.

"Oh! Sorry Kuro. I know. It's getting late, let's go wake Suzuki." She said, turning from the graves and heading back to the house, that was also a part of the shrine. Kuro bounded ahead of the young woman in _miko_ robes, barking happily at the crows that had settled in the courtyard, scaring them into the sky, before running into the house. The girl looked up at the morning sky, her crystal blue eyes absorbing the color. She sighed, closing her eyes, before heading into the house herself, going directly to her bedroom to change out into her school uniform.

She stripped off the red _hakama_ and the white _haori_, folding them and placing them back in the large black lacquered box she kept them in, pulling the paper tie from her black locks and trashing it. She turned to look at herself in her full length mirror, shamelessly admiring her mostly naked body. She had to admit, she had a good body for a 16-year-old girl. Blemish free, creamy white skin, ink black hair that fell to her hips, a generous bosom and ice blue eyes. She smiled slightly, before going to her closet and selecting her school uniform that consisted of a short black pleated skirt, a short-sleeved white button-up dress shirt, black blazer, an icy blue tie, an armband that was the same color as the tie and thigh high black stockings.

As she was dressing, she heard her best friend, Suzuki Isayama squeal as Kuro woke her with sloppy kisses. She giggled to herself as she poked her head out of her bedroom door.

"GOOD MORNING SUZUKI!" She called gaily down the hall to her friend.

"MIYAVI AGEHA YOU BUTTHEAD! YOU ARE JUST EVIL!" Squealed the mild mannered Suzuki as Kuro came bounding out of a room a few doors down, heading into Miyavi's bedroom, before running right back out again. Miyavi grinned as she went to her vanity/dresser to get her brush…which she suddenly couldn't find.

"What in the sam hill-…KURO AGEHA YOU GET YOUR FURRY FUCKING ASS BACK HERE NOW!" She screamed, flying out of her room after the dog. She stopped long enough to put her shoes on and proceeded to chase her animal all over the shrine grounds. After about 15 minutes of chasing Kuro, Miyavi finally spotted the mutt sitting and gnawing on her hairbrush. Slowly, she stalked towards her.

"Now, Kur. Gimme the brush and I won't be forced to kill you." She said holding her hand out as she moved slowly to her dog. Kuro's ears pricked up and the husky mix looked up at her and started to back away.

"Kuro don't you run aga-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miyavi was cut off, screaming, as she plummeted into a super deep sink hole in front of her.

She felt like she fell for at least half an hour, but that was only because she didn't hit ground right away, so in reality is was only 45 seconds, but when she finally landed she rolled a little, so the impact didn't hurt as bad as it should have. She grunted in pain as she pulled herself to her feet and dusted herself off. Looking up at the sky that shone down on her, she put her hands on her hips.

"Kuro." She said with dark finality. A moment passed. No dumb animal smiled down on her.

"KuRO." She enunciated, hands still firmly on her hips. Another moment passed.

"Motherfucker." She hissed, reaching up to hoist herself out of the hole. As she climbed out of the hole, she realized that she could not have SERIOUSLY fallen for a little under a minute. The hole wasn't even 10 feet deep…odd that was. As she rose to her feet and prepared to unleash Hell on her dog, she realized that the dog was nowhere to be seen. For that matter, neither was her shrine, her house, her family cemetery…where the hell was everything?

She was surrounded by nothing but forestry and sunlight.

"Whoa…either aliens stole my house in the time it took me to fall and get out again…or…I'm in the Twilight Zone…" she muttered, stepping away from the hole to try and further investigate, when a squeak followed by a sharp bark from the hole behind her made her whirl around.

"Dear god! What was that?" came Suzuki's voice from the hole.

"Zuki!" gasped Miyavi, going and kneeling before the edge of the hole and looking into it at the small dark haired 14-year-old who sat on her butt, dressed in her own green and red school uniform beside the dumb animal Miyavi called her pet.

Suzuki looked up at Miyavi.

"Where the HECK did you come from!" She gasped in surprise.

"I didn't see you anywhere NEAR the hole!" Reaching into it, Miyavi helped Suzuki from the depths of dirt and then pulled Kuro out as well.

"That's because I wasn't NEAR the hole, I was on the other side of the hole."

"What!"

"Welcome to the Twilight Zone, Suzu."

"Where's the shrine!"

"The aliens ate it."

"…What aliens?"

"I imagine the same aliens that turned a sinkhole in my backyard into a portal to The Twilight Zone." "Good point. So what do we do now?" Miyavi was silent a moment.

"Well…I think we should try and get a feel for wherever we are and look around." Suzuki nodded quickly. "I'm down with that." She smiled, giving her friend the thumbs up and then adjusting her round glasses with the same thumb. Miyavi smiled at her and turned away from the hole and the group started to walk into the tree line.

"So…are we still in Kansas do you think?" Suzuki asked after an hour of walking and observing. "Well, first of all, we never were in Kansas, I think that's in America, though we do have the idiot dog, so I can see why you'd say that. And I can't tell if we're still in Japan. ALL THIS IS IS TREES GODDAMNIT." She stopped and stomped her foot. Suzuki frowned a little. She disliked seeing her best friend so angry. Suzuki reached out touch Miyavi's arm reassuringly, when a rustling from the nearby bushes startled them all, Kuro included; she started to growl. A man dressed like a dark ages peasant came out of the trees to their right. He took one look at the three and fell to his knees, bowing lowly to them.

"O my Princess! Ye have been found. Thank the Gods, Thank the Gods above!" He sounded genuinely relieved. The girls exchanged glances.

"Uhm…we're not princesses. You've got the wrong girls." Miyavi spoke after an awkward silence. The man looked at Miyavi and shook his head.

"Ye are a pretty one lass, but it isn't ye I speak to." He answered politely, his brown eyes going to Suzuki, who jumped; startled.

"You mean, I'M your princess? But I just…wait…why are you dressed like that?"

"I should be askin' thee the same thing, O Princess. Such shameless garments ye have on!" He shook his head. All this olde tyme speak was just too much for Miyavi. The next time someone said 'ye' or 'thee', she was gonna lose it.

"Alright, look. She isn't a princess, sir. She's just a normal schoolgirl, so yeah… bye-bye." She said, taking Suzuki by the hand and leading her away…right into the chest of a different villager.

"Please, Princess. Return to the castle, we need you to return to us."

That was just e-fucking-nuff.

"LOOK! She's. Not.." Miyavi said firmly. With an angry look, the taller villager knocked Miyavi to the ground and he picked up Suzuki who started to freak out, Kuro started to growl and attack the man as he started to run off with Suzuki. The other man ran off after him. Pulling herself to her feet, Miyavi ran after the men, Kuro running ahead of her barking. After a few minutes, Miyavi stopped, out of breath. "SON-OF-A-BITCH-MOTHERFUCKING-ASSHOLES-IMMA-KILL-YOU-FUCKERS-DEAD-WHEN-I-CATCH-YOU-I-SWEAR-TO-FUCKING-KAMI~SAMA-I-WILL-FUCKING-GUT-YOU-ALL-LIKE-FISH!" she screamed to the sky, the deafening echo making the birds in the trees quiet down.

"WHOA! Nice mouth on her, eh Kagome?" spoke a male voice from behind her. Miyavi whirled around to see a normal looking girl in a school uniform she had DEFINITELY seen before, carrying a yellow backpack and a bow, standing beside a young silver haired, yellow eyed boy who was dressed a deep red _hakama _and _haori_… and who also sported white dog ears.

The girl, who was probably Kagome, smiled at Miyavi.

"Is everything alright?"

"No. Not everything is alright! Some weirdoes dressed like late 1500's peasants just made off with my best friend, raving that she is their lost princess or something! She's not a princess!" She yelled this last, stomping her foot; she was clearly flustered. Kagome looked at the boy.

"Inuyasha, can you sniff them out?"

"Hey! My nose is NOT at your beck 'n call Kago-"

"OSUWARI!" At Kagome's word -a curious word to Miyavi really, 'sit'? Why 'sit'?-, the dog-eared boy face planted *hard* into the grass.

"….-me…I'll get right on that for ya." He muttered into the greenery. Kagome smiled pleasantly at the one apparently known as Inuyasha.

"Thank you." She said, looking to Miyavi, who was now looking at her like she was unhinged.

"Uh…I think I'll just ah..Get going now…" The girl blinked.

"I wouldn't advise that. There are demons loose around here. It's dangerous if you aren't armed." She responded.

"….Demons. Seriously?" Miyavi looked skeptical. Kagome pointed to the now rising Inuyasha.

"He's a demon. A dog demon. Only hal-"

"KAGOME."

"Heh heh…yeah…uhm..So...yeah, it's dangerous. You should stick with us until you get a weapon. Oh yeah! What's your name?" Reluctantly, Miyavi nodded.

"Alrighty~ then~…., well I'm Miyavi Ageha, nice to meet you. Where are we going? How are we going to find Suzuki?" she added, getting straight to the point.

Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha, being a dog demon, can sniff them out. How many where there?"

"Two males and a girl. The girl is my friend." Miyavi replied, eying Inuyasha.

"Right then. Go on, Inuyasha." Rolling his gold eyes, Inuyasha started smelling the air. After a moment, he nodded.

"This way." He pointed to the north. With a nod, Miyavi and Kagome followed the demon boy as he started off towards the north. "

"So how did you get to the Feudal Era?"

"Pardon? The FEUDAL Era?"

Miyavi gave Kagome a blank look.

"….We're still in Japan right?"

Kagome nodded.

"It's around the mid to late-1500's right now."

"So…the hole I fell into in my backyard is a time machine?" Kagome thought a moment.

"Essentially yes." She said with a laugh. Sighing heavily, Miyavi shook her head, and then looked to Inuyasha.

"How far are we now?" He paused to sniff the air a moment.

"Not long, really. We're at the edge of a village…and the girl's scent is getting stronger." He answered her, turning to look at her at the same time. Suddenly, he stopped walking, and was very still.

"Kagome, do you feel that?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the girl. Kagome nodded.

"Whatever it is, it has a shard!" she said urgently. Now, Miyavi was lost. Shard? Shard of what? Glass? And even if it WAS glass, why would it matter? Kagome had a bow and arrows for god's sake! She could take out anything carrying a measly shard of glass.

"Where is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his gold eyes scanning the area now.

"BEHIND US! BEHIND US! MIYAVI GET DOW-"Something hard hit Miyavi from behind, right on the base of her skull and she instantly went down, darkness flooding her vision.


	2. Spider's Web

Holy shit, I just realized two things.

#1- In Chapter One Suzuki's last name is listed as Isayama. My bad, its Hakurei like it states in the summary, Lily-Chan if you read this IM SORRY I AM AN ASSHAT.

Naraku: No surprise there.

Me:...What was that? Say that in my good ear!

Naraku:...*whistles*

Me:...Uh huh

And #2- I didn't add in a disclaimer! Well I will now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Because if I did, Kikyo would not have come back to life and Kagome would either be a)more useful b) less useful, because that state of sorta-useful-but-not-really-I-am-merely-a-shikon-shard-basset-hound-in-a-green-miniskirt-who-can-shoot-useless-arrows-of-uselessness is just asinine or c) killed violently by Naraku when he plunges his tentacles through her chest and sends littler ones through her circulatory system, directly to her heart and makes it explode. (My personal favorite)

Naraku:...o_0 *makes note of this*

Me: D Anyways, enjoy chapter 2~!

Chapter Two-

Spider's Web

As she slowly started to wake up, Miyavi's head felt cloudy, her movements lethargic as she attempted to sit up.

"No, no, miss, please you must rest." A soothing, male voice spoke to her from the gloom, a cool cloth touched her forehead and cheeks, the coolness felt amazingly good to her.

"What…w-where am I? What happened?" she murmured, forcing her eyes to open more than a just a crack. A rather handsome young man came in to her view as her vision unblurred. He was dressed in a light purple and ivory haori over a slightly darker purple hakama, his long, black wavy hair was worn loose over his shoulders. He was seated on his knees beside her, concern etched in his face and his soft brown eyes.

"You are in Castle Town, miss. You were found by my headman on the edge of the forest, unconscious, he immediately brought you here to be cared for." He replied promptly.

"Oh…" Confusion settled in her blue eyes as she thought hard. She couldn't remember what had happened…

The young man light touched her arm.

"Please, do not fret, miss. You were not… seriously injured, but you have been asleep off and on for about a week. We believe that whatever demon or creature attacked you must have poisoned you since your fever was so high. You were delirious at the times that you were awake, until now of course…how do you feel?"

Miyavi touched her forehead, it was very warm, and she figured she had a fever still, especially if she was poisoned.

"I feel dizzy, groggy. Maybe a little too warm..." she answered, looking at him. "Uh, can I ask who you are, sir?" She tilted her head to one side.

For a split second, he seemed taken aback.

"Oh…OH! Forgive me, miss. I am Kagewaki Hitomi, Lord of Hitomi Castle and the lands around it.

Miyavi felt color and heat rush into her face. 'A LORD?' her mind raced and she forced herself to slow down, to calm down, and she smiled a little. "Oh, well, forgive my rudeness, my Lord. I wasn't aware…"

Kagewaki shook his head lightly.

"Please, don't worry about it, miss-…hmm…Permit me to know your name." he smiled gently at her.

"Oh, it's Miyavi Ageha." She answered with a slight bow of her head.

Kagewaki smiled a bit at that.

"Hmm, 'elegant butterfly'?" he spoke with a slight chuckle.

The heat blazed in her cheeks.

"Ah..uhm…yes..well, you see-" she started.

"A perfectly suitable name, don't you think, my Lord?" a new, low voice broke the air.

Both Miyavi and Kagewaki turned to see a person kneeling by the rolling door, dressed entirely in a white baboon pelt; she was flashing him a slightly distrusting look. Whatever she was feeling from him clearly displeased her. Kagewaki nodded to the person.

"Greetings to you, Naraku."

That seemed like an odd name to Miyavi. It meant 'hell' in Japanese, quite a forbidding name, especially for man whose face was obscured.

"Greetings to you as well my Lord." Naraku answered, before turning more in Miyavi's direction.

"I am glad to see that the lass is awake and well. You caused some stress on our young lord, little one," He chided, though his tone was pleasant, non-accusatory, "I thought you were lost for sure when I found you."

"Ah, yes! Miyavi-San, Naraku is the one who found you. He is my headman, I mentioned him earlier." Kagewaki said, his eyes moving to look at her. He stopped when he saw her expression.

"Is there something, wrong, Miyavi-San?" he inquired.

Snapping herself out of thought, she shook her head.

"No, not at all. I was just thinking…I can't seem to remember anything from before I woke u-O-Ow!" she gasped, her hands joining at the fingers, she gripped her stomach, her eyes shutting tight.

Kagewaki moved to her side immediately, touching her shoulder.

"Miyavi-San? Miyavi-San, what's wrong?" he asked her urgently as she continued to lean forward, hugging her stomach until her forehead touched the tatami mats.

"My stomach….hurts… it's...burning…" she managed to say between gritted teeth, her vision was blurring again.

She tried hard to stay awake, fighting the pain as she listened to Kagewaki call for help; he sounded like he was miles away from her when her vision suddenly went black again and she felt onto her side.

After the girl had been taken care of, given herbs to ease the pain as well as some to help her sleep, Kagewaki turned to the golem in the pelt, his normally serene, earth brown eyes turning fire red as he smirked.

"Quite ingenious of you, Master Naraku, to leave miasma in her system." Commented the golem.

Naraku chuckled.

"It will only affect her if she tries to recall her memories. It matters not to me, if she hasn't known that flea bitten canine very long. She may become a liability if she remembers anything, even the SMALLEST thing..." He added, mostly to himself though, he thought out loud quite a bit. (A/N: Even the sexy ones go strange, sadly… Mostly, they are the first to go x.x)

He shook his head some and looked at the girl. Miyavi slept fitfully, the miasma inside her had caused a serious fever to spread throughout her body. She tossed a little, frowning in her sleep, muttering as well. He watched her for a few moments, his eyes burning like coals in the darkness that filled the room, dark thoughts stirring behind them, when the golem suddenly spoke.

"Did she have any Jewel Shards on her, Master?"

Naraku looked at the golem and shook his head.

"Unfortunately no, but that works to my advantage anyways. If she had, the miasma wouldn't have worked on her memory."

After a period of silence, the golem spoke again.

"What will you do with her, Master?"

A deeper chuckle came from Naraku, his eyes returning to the now still form of the girl.

"She may prove to be of some use to me, in time. What do you see in her…Kanna?" He turned now to a small, almost glowing, white figure of a small girl, apparent age of ten. She was sitting so silently, it was like she wasn't even there. She was holding a round white and silver mirror, her big; black eyes seemed to be focused on only the floor on which she sat.

"Master Naraku…a great…spiritual energy…the power of a priestess…" she murmured quietly.

With a soft 'hn', Naraku looked down at the floor in thought once more.

"Priestess power…not exactly wise to have around…no matter, she is now just a blank slate, I can write whatever I choose." He said, closing his eyes.


End file.
